A legend's Journey
by Dragonfighter1512
Summary: Shiranui, child of Latios and Ninetales, hidden by His mother from team rocket and adopted brother of Ash Ketchum from pallet town. Watch him as he goes on a Pokèmon journey with Ash and friends
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, welcome to my first Pokèmon fanfic. I hope that you will support my story. Now, let the story begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon. I only own my OC(Shira) and his Formes

**Prologue: introduction**

Hi there, my name is Shiranui or Shira for short. I am Ask Ketchum's adopted brother and we are just one night away from starting our Pokemon journey ! We just can't wait !

Ok here's a little bit about myself and how I got adopted into the Ketchum family. My father and mother are Latios and Ninetales and when I was born, some evil guys called team rocket captured my mother but not before she hid my egg in a nest in a tree hole. When ash's father was walking back together with ash's mother towards their house after her check up, he came across my aura brought it home with them(he is an aura senser). Years later, ash was born and I hatch out of the egg and they decided to adopt me and name me Shiranui (which means unknown fire) as he knew ash and I are special. After a few years, I was able to take on a human Forme only Ash's father, ash's mother, Ash and professor oak knows my Pokemon Forme. After another few years, he received a job invitation to join the Pokemon rangers in a far away region but he promised to visit whenever possible.

Ok now that I told you guys about myself and it looks like it is time to sleep, I will see you guys in the morning...or when my brother decides to wake up

**I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you will review**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thanks for supporting this story. Now it is time to start chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OC, Shira and his Formes

**Chapter 1: Pokemon, I Choose you!**

(Time Skip: Next Morning)

"I'M LATE!"Ash suddenly screamed

"whoa, why are you shouting ?" I asked.

"WE'RE LATE ALREADY COME ON LET'S GO!"was his reply.

"OK LET'S GO!"I replied after seeing the smashed alarm clock and remembering that we are supposed to be getting our starter pokèmon!

"Hopefully there is still two more for the both of us"Ash said while we were running towards the Lab.

When we reached there, we saw a whole lot of people surrounding the lab and in the middle of the crowd, was Gary Oak, grandson of professor Oak. He is one of the most popular people but he is also very prideful I blanked out of him talking because he was not talking to me but to Ash because they are rivals.

After awhile, professor Oak suddenly appeared.

"So, you two decided to show up after all ." he said.

"oh, professor Oak, where's our Pokemon?"Ash asked.

"Your Pokemon?"he asked.

"yes we're ready"ash replied.

"you look like you are ready for bed not, for pokèmon training, I hope you are not thinking on training in your pajamas" the professor said.

"oh, no professor, I messed up this morning and I was a little late, but believe me we are ready for a Pokemon" Ash said.

After leading us inside and finding out that all three Pokemon were taken, we almost lost all hope until he told us that there are two Pokemon left!

"just be careful, these two were just caught and might not like humans" he warned us.

"it's still ok, we'll take them" I said.

Inside of the machine there were two left and the professor told us to pick one.

When I picked the one with the fire symbol and ash picked the one with the lightning symbol, we tossed them simultaneously and inside of my pokeball, appeared a Vulpix and in ash's pokeball, appeared a Pikachu.

As I was a Pokemon myself, I was able to understand pokèspeech while the others couldn't so they need me to translate it

"hi, my name Shiranui but you can call me Shira" I greeted the Vulpix.

"hi Shira, my name is kyuu and I am a Vulpix" the Vulpix greeted back and it a female judging by her voice.

"ok nice name kyuu" I replied. It was funny to see their shocked faces.

"hey I am shocker and how can you understand her? Also tell the other boy not to come any closer, if not, he will find out why my name is shocker" the pikachu told me.

"ok the reason I can understand pokèspeech is because my mother is a Ninetales and my father is a Latios and my father's ability allows me to take on a human Forme" I told them. And their shocked faces are still funny !

"oh and ash, your pikachu's name is shocker and if you go any closer to him, he will shock you" I tried to warn him but it was too late as he was holding on to pikachu!

"uh-oh this can't be good. Safeguard!" I said protecting both kyuu and I with safeguard.

After the shock ended, and receiving our pokedex, we headed out of the lab and found a smaller crowd welcoming us.

After another _shocking_ experience, we were of to begin our journey.

**I hope that you enjoyed chapter 1. Review to tell me whatyou guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter to, 'A legend's journey'! Now, thank you for reading this story as I try to follow the Pokemon series from episode 1 and make some changes there. Now, Time for me to do the disclaimer and continue the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemononiony my OC and some of the Pokemon names.**

**Chapter 2: A new friend, Aurora, the Eevee**

After leaving Pallet Town, and Ash dragging Pikachu by a clothes line, we made our way towards route 1 and I decided that ash should bond with Pikachu and that he should get used to ash sooner, so we split up into a different area. After training with Kyuu, I decided to look for Ash as I talked to Kyuu to learn more about her.

After awhile of talking with Kyuu, I came across a Pokemon egg which is brown at the top and bottom and a 'cream' colored zig-zag pattern at the middle of the egg. When I came closer to it, it suddenly begun to glow and I knew that it was hatching.

After the glowing stopped, I saw that it was an Eevee! When it saw me it started to run away from me and I know that it was afraid of me. So, I crouch down and tried to look less frightening to it.

After awhile, I heard the rustling of the bushes and the Eevee came out of the bushes. I asked whether she wanted to come along with me on my journey, she said "Yes, it is because I don't want to be lonely anymore" and I caught her in a pokeball. After she was caught, As soon as I let her out, she jumped on top of my shoulder and told me "please, I don't want to return there, it's too empty and lonely inside please, let me travel with you" I agreed and she rested on top of my shoulder after she said"thank you""eevee ?""yes ?"what do you want to evolve into ?"I asked her"umm, I guess I want to evolve into a Vaporeon, why do you ask ? ""ok, so that I know what to name you , to fit what you want to evolve to evolve you into""yay, I get a name !"she said while jumping around, excited."how about Aurora ? As in the northern lights?""humm, I like it!"she agreed after thinking awhile."ok, from now on, your name will be Aurora !"I declared.

Suddenly, there was a shout of"HELP!" and it sounded like Ash so, we went to check it out.

After placing Aurora into my bag so that she could rest, we were running towards where we left them, we saw that ash and pikachu was is being chased by a flock of Spearows after we caught up to them and ash quickly yelling us to help them, I told Kyuu to use ember and I used Dragon Rage and Psychic to knock down a few to distract them and then took a different path to lead some of them to split up the Spearows and told ash to meet at viridian city. After battling a few of them, we were starting to get exhausted it started to rain and there was a huge blast of thunder near viridian city and it scared the remaining Spearows away.

After walking towards viridian city, we saw a rainbow and there was a huge bird that golden flying towards it and there we also saw ash and pikachu looking exhausted as well, so we decided to go to resume towards Viridian city. After arriving at viridian city, Pikachu gave ash a lick on the cheek and said"let's...go...onwards, Ash" and as soon as he says that, he passes out and I smiled as I knew that pikachu trust ash.

This is a start of an amazing adventure!

**And done! Now that there are my two favorite Pokemon in my team, could the readers please review and choose the four Pokemon in Shira's team and gender ? Maybe nicknames too?(legendaries included)****(this includes the other regions too just say which regions they are in)Anyways, reviews would be helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, time for the third Chapter of 'A legend's journey'. This is also the second chapter posted today. Now let's not waste your time with this author note and continue the story !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I only own my OC, Shira and some of the names of the pokemon in his team.**

**Chapter 3: Pokemon emergency in vermillion city**

Shira's POV

After the Spearow incident on Route 1, we were rushing towards the Pokemon centre to get our Pokemon checked out as they received battle damage while pikachu received much worse when we were stopped by officer Jenny.

"Hold it, and just where do you two think you are going with those Pokemon ?" she asked us.

"These are our Pokemon and they are hurt and we have to get them into the Pokemon centre right away !"Ash replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought that you two might be stealing them. Just show me your ID and you can go." she said.

"I see we don't have any. You see, we just came here form Pallet and we-"Ash tried to explain but was by officer Jenny.

"You know, you two are the fourth and fifth person I've seen today from Pallet town."she said

"Fourth ?" "and Fifth ?"Oh, that means Gary Oak is here already"Ash said facing me and I nodded.

"It is very unusual for someone to carry a Pokemon around in his arms or let them out their pokeball instead of in their pokeball. How do I know you didn't steal these Pokemon, especially since you two have any identification ?"she asked us.

"Please let us pass through, we wouldn't steal a Pokemon and we got to get pikachu and vulpix into the pokemon centre please miss"Ash pleaded while officer Jenny looked at Ash's right jacket pocket and my left Jacket pocket where our pokedexs are located.

"Hey! What's that in your pocket ?"she suddenly asked us.

"What um these?" Ash asked her as we simultaneously took out our pokedexs and she took them .

"This!"she suddenly exclaimed,"this is perfect"she said.

She suddenly did a pose with our pokedexs and said"the Pokedex, this will solve our problem"she said to us.

"Lets see, if you two are the real deal"she said while pushing some buttons on our Pokedex and showed us the screen.

"I'm dexter a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Ash Ketchum/Shira Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash/Shira with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training if lost or stolen I cannot be replaced"the Pokedex announced simultaneously outloud.

"Oh my Pokedex, I didn't realize it's also my ID, can I take pikachu""and my vulpix""to the Pokemon centre now ?"Ash and I asked her.

"I'll get you there in no time at all, however, your brother-he is your brother right?"she asked to that we both nodded our heads she turned her head towards me"ok , your brother needs to walk their as I only have enough room on my bike for two people, you will have to leave you vulpix with your brother and we will get her to the Pokemon centre too"she said.

"it's ok I can catch up with you guys later 'stay safe'" I said the last part telepathically(since I am part psychic, I can project my thoughts towards anyone I want). All of them nodded their heads(since pikachu is still unconscious he did not nod his head).

When l left them, I went to an alleyway and shifted into my Pokemon Forme, allowed Aurora on my back so that she could enjoy the view and went invisible(since I am part Latios, I can turn invisible by reflecting light around my fur) and followed them on the motorcycle. And let me just say that it was a good thing I wasn't on it too as it was a bumpy ride as officer Jenny was pretty fast but I managed to keep up with her in the air, and I get to stretch my Pokemon Forme.

I heard officer Jenny say"This is tricky, just hold on, here we go"

After they went in, I landed on the forest surrounding the Pokemon centre and transformed back into my human Forme.

When I went in, I saw ash at the counter and the nurse agreeing to help out and I asked her whether she could take a look at aurora too and she agreed to it.

After letting down Aurora gently with psychic, nurse joy went to work.

About an hour later, I fell asleep and Ash decided to call home.

After awhile, I heard someone coughing and decided to wake up and listen in on the conversation.

"Oh I see, I dialed the Pokemon centre in viridian city, and you were able to answer, but where is your brother ?"Professor Oak asked ash in the end.

"Yeah, because that's where I am, and my brother is-"Ash answered but was cut off by me.

"Down here, hey, Professor Oak"I said.

"I suppose that proves it, the other new Pokemon trainers made it there with no problem, and I'm pleasantly surprised you two got there so soon"Professor Oak said.

"I admit, when you four left, I had my doubts that you two could handle your pikachu and vulpix"Professor Oak said.

"Hey! Did you forget that I used to be half Vulpix too ?" I asked him while glaring at him.

"No, but when my grandson Gary said that you two wouldn't have a single new Pokemon, by the time you two got to viridian city, I bet him a Million dollars on each of you that he would be wrong" he said, scared at first, then smiling at the end

"Well, money isn't everything right ?"Ash asked with a sweatdrop.

"Well, you're lucky that I caught a new Pokemon so you don't lose any money"I said happy at least I helped him keep his money.

"What Pokemon did you capture Shira ?"Professor Oak asked me.

"It's a female Eevee"I answered simply.

"WHAT ?! HOW DID YOU FIND IT ?!"The Professor asked/yelled.

I told him how I found her egg, and he was impressed with it.

"sorry about the outburst there, you see, it is rare to find a female Eevee " the Professor said.

"And we did see a flying Pokemon like that one, it flew right over the rainbow"Ash said pointing towards a tablet on the top right.

"Don't talk such nonsense, you couldn't have seen this Pokemon,trainer have searched their whole lives and never seen it"Professor Oak said.

"But it sure look like it"Ash said.

"You must have been mistaken"then the doorbell rang"Ah , there's my pizza, comming!"the Professor said as he rushed towards the door.

"It was very nice talking to you two, and good luck"Professor oak said while turning off the screen.

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU!"someone shouted.

When we turned our heads towards the entrance, I saw a red-haired girl panting while carrying a burnt bike on one hand.

"I knew I'd find you here" she said to Ash.

"Hey, what happened to your bike ?"Ash asked her.

"What happened to my bike ? You happened to my bike you little loser, this is what's left after you stole it to safe your Pokemon, now I can see why your Pokemon is in the"she said but the weight of the bike was causing her to fall down.

"Let me help you"Ash said to her.

"I don't need your help, and you're going to pay for what you did to my bike"she said.

"I'll make up for it, I promise I will, really, but I can't do anything about your until-"Ash said but was cut off by her.

"I don't want any of your lame excuses kid I just want a new bike right now!"she said to him

"It's my pikachu, my pikachu is not too good"Ash said as he look at the room Nurse Joy took pikachu.

"Is it very serious"she asked.

" I think so, and there is nothing I can do to help now"he said.

After a few moments later the light of the sign got turn off and Nurse Joy walked out with all three of our Pokemon and we rushed towards them.

"Pikachu are you all right ?" Ash asked.

"Kyuu, Your Aurora are you two all right ?" I asked them which they both nodded their heads.

"Your pikachu is resting it's a good you got here so fast the procejure(spelling?) went well and it should be fine"she told him and turned to me"Are these two your Pokemon ?"she asked me pointing towards Kyuu and Aurora and I nodded" These two are fine also and if you want to, you can have them back"she told me.

"Thanks for your help" I said and Aurora jumped into my bag to rest and Kyuu jumped into my arms.

"Thank you very much"Ash said.

"Now your Pokemon needs a good rest and recovery, you should go in with it Ash"she told him.

"Thanks. Listen, I'm sorry about your bike but I'm gonna need some time to make things right "Ash said and told the girl.

"NO WAY! I fell for that last time"she told Ash.

"Huh ?"Ash was confused by what the girl said.

"Well, you should take care of pikachu now, and we'll settle up later"she told him.

"Um, ok"Ash said.

Suddenly, the speaker at the Pokemon centre warned us of some sort of aircraft belonging to some gang of pokemon thieves and I placed Eon into my bag and told her not to move. After the announcement, two pokeball crashed from the roof releasing a Koffing and Ekans. The Koffing releasing some smoke with smokescreen.

"Who are they ?"I heard Ash ask and suddenly, two figures appeared in the smoke.

"Don't be frighten little boy"a female voice was heard in the smoke.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves"this time, a male voice was heard.

"To protect the world from devestation"the female voice said while some of the smoke cleared up.

"To unite the peoples within our nation"the male voice said while more smoke cleared up.

The smoke cleared up to reveal a dark-red haired female with a 'R' on her shirt and a blue haired man also with a 'R' on his shirt holding a rose.

"To announce the evils of truth and love" The dark-red haired female said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above"The blue haired male said.

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"James said.

"Meowth, that's right"said a Meowth that fell from the sky.

"What are you talking about ?"Ash asked them.

"He just doesn't get it, does he"Jessie said.

"How can I you don't make any sense ."Ash asked them.

"We're here for the Pokemon"James simplified.

"You're not getting pikachu!"

"You're not getting Kyuu!"We both said at the same time.

"Pikachu, Kyuu ? We're not interested in your electric rat of your fire fox"Jessie said.

"We seek only rare and valuable Pokemon"James said.

"Your wasting your time, this is the centre for weak and injured Pokemon"Nurse Joy told them.

"Well, that may be so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few little Pokemon gems among all the junk!"Jessie said.

"You're starting to bug me"Ash said, annoyed and I agree with him as weaker Pokemon can be trained to become stronger.

"Isn't that cute"Jessie started.

"The boy's bugged"James finished.

"Meowth, then let's squash him"the Meowth said.

"Koffing attack!"James ordered

"Ekans go!"Jessie ordered

Both of them destroyed the computer in the counter.

We ran into a room filled with pokeballs and the power just went out.

"Hey, the lights" the girl said.

"They must have cut the power, but have our own Pika power source "Nurse Joy said.

There was a generator in the room with about 9 Pikachu chanting "let's go, let's go, 1,2" as they run on a treadmill, producing electricity.

"Wow, look at all the Pikachus!"the girl said amazed.

"We have to save those pokeballs !"Nurse Joy Said.

Suddenly, there was smoke coming from the door and Koffing burst through the door and knock some pokeballs onto the floor.

"Get those pokeballs!"Nurse Joy shouted.

"Um right"Ash replied.

"Ok"I replied.

"This is war! Don't just hold them, throw them!" the girl commanded.

"All right, pokeball, here we go!"Ash said as he toss the to reveal: a Pidgey. But it was afraid of the Ekans.

"No, well try this one, pokeball, here we go!"Ash said as he toss a second pokeball to reveal: nothing

"were never gonna beat them that way"the girl said

"Well, some of the pokeballs are empty"Nurse Joy said

"Now you tell me, this one feels like a winner, pokeball, go!"Ash said as he tossed a third pokeball to reveal: a rattata.

However, just like the Pidgey, it was afraid of the Ekans.

"I guess I'm gonna take this into my own hands, you grab pikachu and get out of here, I'll take of these three clowns"the girl told Ash.

"That's pretty big talk coming from such a little lady"Jessie taunted her.

"At least you're right about the pretty part, thanks for the compliment"she told Jessie.

"The girl thinks she's pretty"James said.

"I agree with her, I think she's pretty too, pretty pathetic"Jessie taunted her again.

"I'll show you! Pokeball go!"she said as she tossed the pokeball to reveal a goldeen-which needed to be in a water so it was flopping up and down.

"goldeen, return!"she commanded the fish to return to the pokeball.

"That's your best shot ?"Jessie asked.

"She's all washed up"James decided to leave a comment.

"You know as well as I do that a water pokemon can't battle on land, I was just warming up"the girl said.

"Warming up?"Ash asked.

"Just get pikachu out of here!"she whispered.

"Right"Ash said.

Ash ran out and into the front desk and I followed, Kyuu helping him distract the two Pokemon chasing us with a few ember attacks but Ash tripped on the burnt bike and that woke pikachu up.

"I need energy!"pikachu told the other Pikachus when all the pikachu climbed onto pikachu and used thunder shock to give him energy some shocking Team Rocket.

"Much better, thanks"said an energized pikachu.

"Pikachu!"Ash said, glad to have him back.

"Do I have to do everything? That mouse is cat food, just wait pikachu, you're mine"Meowth said.

"Oh no you don't Meowth, remember me? Kyuu, you fire spin to trap them!" I told Kyuu.

"Right, here's a fire spin!"Kyuu said as a tornado of fire surrounded them trapping them for no escape.

"Ash, pikachu! You're up!"I told them.

"Right, thanks, ready pikachu?"Ash asked pikachu both ontop of the burnt bike.

"Yup, ready and waiting!"pikachu answered, charged up.

"Let lose a thundershock!"Ash ordered pikachu.

"Have a taste of my Thundershock!"said pikachu as he released a big wave of electricity on them-he just learnt thunderbolt! and let me tell you this: electricity + fire + Koffing's smoke= Giant Explosion! which I luckily was able to protect ourselves from the blast using a combination of Psychic and Protect.

At the next day, we decided to continue our journey towards Pewter City through viridian forest and the girl introduced her self as Misty and I got to show her my pokemon Forme and explaining about our past as I could tell that we would be stuck with her for a long time and it saved us the trouble of explaining to her in the future but her introduction is ruined by a caterpie and we found out that she was afraid of bug type Pokemon appearing and I allowed ash to have his chance on this one as his first capture on him-and think the caterpie have a crush on Misty.

**I hope that you enjoyed the story and see you in the next chapter and I hope that you leave a review.**


End file.
